


Maid Marian's Bodyguard

by francisthewitcher



Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game), Robin Hood (Disney) - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ahegao, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bedroom Sex, Bondage, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Furry, Human, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francisthewitcher/pseuds/francisthewitcher
Summary: Henry was assigned to be Maid Marian's personal bodyguard, as he was requested to spend the summer with her in a manor house. He thought there was nothing special between him and Marian, that it would be just a holiday. However, Marian had something special for him, which is going to reveal the truth that will unite them forever.
Relationships: Maid Marian/Henry (Kingdom Come Deliverance)
Kudos: 9





	Maid Marian's Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a drawing made by Ber00, commissioned by me and a friend of mine. To check out for more alt pics, here's the link https://www.newgrounds.com/art/view/ber00/fox-maid-milking

Three months have passed, after King Richard came back to England from the Crusades, bringing back the order and peace all over the kingdom. He even punished his snobby brother, Prince John, the latter he had to pay for all his mistreatment towards the people; including all the knights and soldiers who have been loyal to their corrupt ruler.   
All of them, but one man.  
  
Henry was the one and only knight who defied the prince. It all started when Henry was knighted after his achievements in the Crusades and gained the respect of the nobility, especially from King Richard himself. But after King Richard departed, Henry showed the greatest disagreement and displeasure when John took over his older brother’s throne, before raising the taxes which would lead the poverty for the people of England.  
  
Of course, Prince John didn’t take Henry’s protests well and decided to demote him and threaten him for defying to the crown. But that prompted the young man to plan a rebellion by leading the helpless people to raise arms against the injustice from John’s men. He confronted the tax collectors in front of the peasants have joined his cause, inspiring them to chase them out of their village.  
  
After that, the former knight spoke to the whole village about the misery and exploitation Prince John brought, and with fervor he declared it’s now the time to show they had enough and rallied to fight back. They were moved by his speech and decided to join the fight, and so Henry started to recruit and train the peasants who had the strength to hold a pitchfork. Though his methods were controversial because of the fear of starting a new war, more people joined his side. Therefore, Henry formed up a small army of free men, whose purpose was to dethrone Prince John.  
  
The news of the rebellion didn’t take long to spread across the country, until they reached to Prince John’s ears. Outraged, he put the bounty on Henry’s head, turning him into the second most wanted man in all England, which got him the attention to the famous archer and thief, Robin Hood, who had decided to meet Henry face to face.  
  
Both men had the same goal to liberate England, but they had different ideas. Robin Hood was against Henry’s declaration of war because he was putting the lives of the innocent people in danger. Henry couldn’t deny the outlaw’s disagreement, but then he surprisingly offered an alliance with him. While Robin Hood hesitated that first, he eventually accepted it.  
  
The alliance had a huge impact because by combining their forces, Henry and Robin worked together to steal plenty of money, weapons and supplies to strengthen their army of free peasants, until Prince John’s soldiers had lost much of their territory and retreated to their last defense, King Richard’s castle. However, instead of attacking the castle, Henry decided to keep them surrounded, because he knew Prince John was now unable to fight back, and the only thing he could do is pray that his older brother won’t give him a death sentence.  
  
Eventually, King Richard had returned, and he was told by Henry, Robin, and his people, about what his younger brother have done during his absence. Not only he punished John and his followers, Richard also knighted Henry once more for his act of valor of protecting the people in the desperate times. As for Robin Hood, he was also knighted by King Richard, for which he gave up his life as an outlaw and made a new living in Nottingham. But this was just the beginning.  
  
The King of England also put Henry’s services to Maid Marian, to become her personal bodyguard, much to his shock when he learned it was the request by the noblewoman herself. Henry knew Maid Marian pretty well after he was knighted, but as far as he’s concerned, they just started to get to know each other.   
  
Henry was convinced there must be a good reason behind her request and he had to get to the bottom of this.  
  


* * *

  
  
A couple of soldiers, one of them a wolf and the other a human, got out to the courtyard while carrying a trunk, heading towards the royal carriage with two horses standing still and snorting. The guards pushed the trunk up with struggle and tried to place it on the roof of the carriage.  
  
“Here, let me help you.”  
  
Suddenly, Henry showed up and helped the guards to load up the carriage.  
  
“Heh, thanks Henry. I see you are already prepared for the trip.” The wolf said when he noticed Henry was already dressed.  
  
Not only was he wearing the chainmail armor and the breastplate, he also wore a light blue surcoat with its embroidered golden lion on the chest, clearly to show how very loyal he is to King Richard.  
  
“Well, I thought it would be better to wake up early and get myself ready.” Henry replied with a shrug.  
  
“Good point, by the way, you still haven’t told us how you feel about joining the holiday with the lovely Maid Marian?” The other soldier asked with a grin.  
  
“Yeah, you must feel really lucky she didn’t request an escort, this might be your only chance of a lifetime to charm her!” The wolf chuckled at the nervous look on Henry’s face.  
  
“Come on guys, why do you think I will try to make her fall in love with me? I’m just her bodyguard.” He replied with his arms crossed.  
  
“What does it matter? Don’t tell me you’re gonna waste it just because you just met her? You have to admit Lady Marian has a fine arse.”  
  
“Adolf, shut your mouth! If anyone would hear this, King Richard will have your head off!” Henry hissed as he looked around if no one is eavesdropping.  
  
“I’m sorry Henry, but he has a point.” The other soldier said with a low tone, earning the shocked look from the young knight. “You can’t try to ignore the fact she has the body of a goddess, and I’ve seen many men undressing her with their eyes.“  
  
“That’s true.” Adolf, the wolf, nodded in agreement. “But can you blame us? We don’t have the position like you to have such an opportunity like you just have.”  
  
“Enough, I get your point!” Henry groaned as he rubbed his eyes. “She has a fine figure, I get it. But I just want to make it clear, the reason I accepted to be her bodyguard is to find out why she chose me. Although, maybe you’re right about one thing, this could be my chance to get to know her better and maybe I’ll get the answers I’m looking for.”  
  
“You can’t be serious Henry, are you saying Lady Marian has a secret and you’re planning to get answers out of her?” Adolf retorted with an accusing look.  
  
Henry was taken aback. “What? N-No, I mean…”  
  
“Shit, line up guys, they’re already here!”  
  
They turned around and looked up to see King Richard along with Maid Marian and their escort, coming out of the castle and going down the stairs, heading towards the courtyard. In haste the two soldiers took up positions and formed up a line, while Henry stood straight, next to the carriage.  
  
Just when King Richard and his niece were now approaching, Henry’s attention immediately drew to the noble vixen. He didn’t forget at all how beautiful Maid Marian was, but he was still amazed like it was his first time to see her beauty. Her lavender body-hugging dress accentuated her hourglass figure that showed off her curvaceous hips and her natural big breasts, even her perky nipples could be seen through the cloth of her dress.  
  
Some men, even the escort, were casting a few glances at her appealing features that their eyes grew lecherous. However, she remained calm while wearing a soft and sweet smile, before her attention was drawn to her bodyguard, who just straightened his back when they made eye contact.  
  
“Good morning, your majesty, my lady. The carriage is all set with all your luggage and ready to go.” Henry spoke with a bow.  
  
“Oh you don’t have to be so courteous Henry, you’re joining the holiday with my dear niece after all!” The king laughed and patted the young man on his back so hard that almost took out his breath. “You have done so much for my kingdom while I was far away and you really deserved it. I wish there was something else I can repay you!”  
  
Maid Marian let out a soft laugh behind her hand. “I think you’re being extremely generous with our hero, uncle.” She turned to Henry. “But he’s right Henry, after all what you did to give the people hope in such difficult times, you must have been under a lot of stress. So I figured it would be good for you to spend some time in peace.” She stated as the noblewoman stepped closer to him.  
  
“That’s… really kind of you my lady.” Henry answered with a tone of surprise, but a smile grew on his face. But then, he cleared his throat. “I mean, I’m such honored you are concerned about my wellness.” He said plainly.  
  
“Oh Henry, don’t you think you’re being kinda obsequious to your lady?” Maid Marian’s best friend, Lady Kluck, scoffed at the way he was addressing her.   
  
He remained speechless that he found himself unable to answer that question.  
  
“Klucky, you’re making him feel embarrassed!” Maid Marian laughed at his face flushing red. “Jokes aside, we should take our leave by now. The sooner we go, the sooner we’ll get there. I take that you have everything you need, Henry?”  
  
“Of course, let me just get my horse and then we’re good to go.” He was about to make his way to the stables, but then Maid Marian spoke.  
  
“Oh that won’t be necessary, I was about to ask you if you’d like to join me in the carriage? There’s room for one more.” She said with a radiant smile, as if it was something she’s been eager to give him that kind of offer.  
  
Henry on the other hand, was taken aback as his mind was trying to process what he just heard. If he wasn’t wrong, it’s very unusual a noblewoman would invite a knight to travel together, but apparently King Richard and the others didn’t seem surprised at Marian’s invitation, as if they actually saw that coming.  
  
“A-Are you sure my lady? I mean, I wouldn’t mind your offer but…”  
  
“Aw stop being shy, young lad! Just go with her!” Lady Kluck suddenly got behind Henry before pushing him.  
  
He stumbled towards Marian and before he would say something, he noticed she was not only waiting for his answer, she was expecting for him to say yes, judging by the look of the excitement of her eyes with her hands clasped on front. At this point, Henry knew giving her a no would be the bad decision to make her smile disappear, and that would be his very last thing to do, it’s not like he’s forced to fulfill her request against his will though.  
  
“As you wish my lady.” Holding back a sigh, he responded with a nod.  
  
Marian grew pleased to hear his answer, before she turned to King Richard. “It’s time we take our leave uncle, I’m still deeply grateful for accepting all my requests, especially giving Henry the chance to have some rest. Although I still can’t help but feel I’ve been asking you too much.”   
  
King Richard placed his hand on her shoulder. “Marian, the fact I granted all your wishes is because I’m convinced you and Henry will have such a great time together. Besides, this could be the perfect chance for you to get to know each other, since I rarely see the two of you having a conversation.”  
  
His statement almost took Henry by surprise, that he thought the king must have read his mind. Then again, that could explain a lot behind the king’s consent.  
  
“I understand.” Marian lifted her dress slightly and bowed, before she turned back to Henry. “Well, shall we?”  
  
Henry nodded and he opened the carriage’s door to let the noble vixen get inside first.  
  
“You both have a safe trip, but more importantly, have fun!” King Richard beamed and bid farewell.  
  
“Take care my dear! And Henry, be a good boy and don’t try to be naughty to your lady!” Kluck exclaimed with a snicker.  
  
At first Henry thought Lady Kluck was just making fun of him, but then he noticed Adolf and the other guard, who were standing behind King Richard, gave him thumbs up and a wink. He only shook his head, but he proceeded to wave his hand with a smile to the people who were wishing him and Maid Marian a good trip.  
  
The coachman who was a dog, cracked the whip to the horses, and they trotted on the way out of the castle. The sun was now shining bright upon the greener fields and the road, marking the start of a beautiful day.  
  


* * *

  
  
Henry felt like the trip was taking longer than he expected, not because the carriage was going at a slow pace, but the fact that he remained quiet ever since he and Marian left the castle. It’s not like he’s just being shy to not be able to talk with a woman, more like he doesn’t know how to keep a conversation with her.  
  
The young man grew up in a village as the son of a blacksmith to begin with, and while he can be quite charismatic with the ladies, he thought a noblewoman is on the other level that could be much of a challenge for him.  
  
Right now the only thing he could do was looking down at his folded hands. Although sometimes he took look out of the window to view the beautiful landscapes, where he probably didn’t explore before.  
  
“Henry, you seem a little troubled, is something bothering you?”  
  
He perked up and turned his head to see Maid Marian sitting in front of him, looking at him with a hint of concern. However, he resisted the urge of looking at her large bust bouncing slightly by the movement of the carriage.  
  
“Oh no, not at all. I was just thinking about something.” Henry waved off while trying to avert his eyes away.  
  
“You sure you don’t want to tell me what’s it about? There’s no need to keep that in secret, unless it’s personal.”  
  
In that moment, Henry deeply appreciated someone like Marian could be so kind to ask that question. Clearly she had a heart so pure that he would think she’s sent from the heaven whose purpose is to help the people in distress.  
  
“Don’t worry my lady, it’s not a big deal.” Henry reassured to come up with a convincing excuse. “I was just asking myself what I’m gonna do, now that I have a holiday. In fact, I never had one before for years in my military career.”  
  
“It’s true, to be sent out of England for the crusades must have been so stressful for you. I can’t imagine how lucky you were to survive in such a dangerous campaign.” Marian responded softly, still wearing the look of concern.  
  
“Yeah, I still can’t believe how I managed to stay alive after so many battles. But I volunteered to go there after all. Have you ever wondered how much bigger Europe is than our country? I mean, we can see it in the maps, but when you travel across that continent you start to feel like is way bigger than you could imagine! Even I finally got the chance to visit the Kingdom of France and you would not believe me how beautiful their lands and cities are!” Henry got enthusiastic the moment he’s sharing his experience to Marian, not even realizing that he was actually having a conversation with her.   
  
“I didn’t know you have the spirit of an adventurer.” Marian replied with a gentle laugh.  
  
“Heh, yeah, maybe you’re right.” Henry chuckled sheepishly. “I’ve been dreaming about exploring the world for so long instead of spending my whole life in my village, though I guess I should take the safest way instead of going to another war.”  
  
“That would be a good idea.” Marian agreed with a nod, but suddenly she perked up when a thought came in her mind. “You know, I never thought about this before but… I would love to see the world as well.”  
  
“My lady?” Henry inquired with a look of surprise.  
  
“Unfortunately, my uncle wouldn’t let me go far away from England, unless I’m allowed to go with him in his travels, but I think it would be great if we go together. After all, you are my bodyguard.” Marian said cheerfully.  
  
“Wait, is that possible?” The young knight asked and he grew enthusiastic.  
  
“Mhm, and I’m very sure my uncle would be happy you come along with us.”  
  
“I… I don’t know what to say my lady…” Henry couldn’t stop smiling, nor find any words to show how much appreciated he was.  
  
“You don’t have to thank me Henry.” Marian responded kindly. “You might think you don’t deserve that kind of reward I’m giving it to you, but this could be the only safest way to travel Europe for a knight to keep him away from being called for a war.”  
  
“My lady, has anyone ever told you are the most generous person God has ever created?”  
  
“I’ve been told a few times.”  
  
They both shared a laugh as the atmosphere of the trip went from awkward to joyful and fun, even they shared some stories about their personal lives. Since then, Henry became more confident and relaxed to keep the conversation with Marian.  
  
About almost two hours later, as the time was midday already, the carriage suddenly came to a halt.  
  
“Oh, I think we finally arrived!” Marian said cheerfully before she was about to take a nap.  
  
Henry opened the door before being the first to step out, so he could help the noble vixen get out of the carriage by holding her hand. After that, Henry turned around to look what kind of a building will accommodate them, before his mouth hung open in awe at the breathtaking sight.  
  
It was a large two story stoned mansion with gabled roof that almost makes it look like a fortress because of its size, only there were no walls surrounding the building. A row of bushes trailed along a pathway of cobblestone to the steps leading up to the main entrance of the manor.  
  
“I can’t believe it! This is the place we’ll stay?” Henry said, genuinely impressed by the size of the house.  
  
“Of course, my uncle used to take me there on special occasions. His father used to own this place before giving it to him in his final days. This is the reward my uncle wanted to give you.” Marian revealed with a soft smile.  
  
“I… I’m speechless. Are there any more surprises waiting for me?” The knight inquired, finding himself hard to believe if he really deserved to have such a reward.  
  
“I say we should take a look inside and we’ll find the answer, shall we?” She replied and gestured Henry to take her arm.

Henry cheerfully obliged as he hooked her arm around his and so made their way into the manor house.  
  
When Henry and Marian crossed the main gates, he gawked at the marvelous sight of the hall. He could barely see his own reflection on the polished marble floor. A giant, majestic chandelier, hung from the carved ceiling. Not to mention the main room didn’t lack the ornaments of tapestries and carpets. Henry thought whoever owned this place, must have belonged to the previous king of England, maybe someone even wealthier.  
  
While they walked across the long red carpet, they were greeted by a black panther, along with a couple of menservants standing in front of them; behind them there was a grand staircase with a small fountain. He wore a dark reddened embroidered tunic with a short cape, a pair of black and red trimmed leggings, and a matching beret adorned with an ostrich feather. Apparently he’s the steward of the manor.  
  
“Welcome Lady Marian! It’s such a great honor to have your presence here!” The panther beamed with his open arms.  
“It’s good to see you too, Oswald.” Marian responded with a sweet and cheerful smile.  
  
The steward then turned to the young knight. “And you must be Henry! The Hero of England! It’s such a great privilege to finally meet you, Master Henry!” He and the servants bowed to the young man.  
  
Henry couldn’t help but chuckle bashfully, a little embarrassed at his praising.  
  
“I assume our private rooms are ready?” Marian inquired.  
  
“Of course! Let us take care of your luggage while you settle in.” Oswald clapped his hands and the servants made their way to the exit, where the carriage was awaiting to be unloaded. “Now follow me and I shall take you to your room, Lady Marian.” The panther turned around and went up the stairs.  
  
“Sir Henry, would you care to escort me to my chamber?” She suddenly leaned herself closer to Henry, pressing her breasts against his arm.  
  
Evidently Henry was completely flabbergasted, not because he didn’t expect she would invade his personal space, but he just noticed the hint of flirt on her voice, even she just fluttered her eyes at him. It was clear she was trying to seduce him, but what he couldn’t comprehend is why.   
  
Struggling to keep himself calm, he didn’t hesitate to comply instead keeping the noble lady waiting.  
“O-Of course, my lady.”  
  
And so he led Marian to the upper floor of the manor, following Oswald from behind. They walked across a corridor, with the sunlight shining their way through the windows. Henry was trying to keep his eyes ahead and ignore the fact that Marian was still clinging on him. But the softness of her chest was too much, to the point his mind was clouding with dirty fantasies.  
  
He turned cautiously his gaze to the vixen, only to see a wicked, sultry smile on her face. Henry quickly looked back forward, but then a giggle just reached his ears, like she expected him to do so.  
  
Fortunately, Oswald just stopped in his tracks, standing next to an ornate, engraved dark mahogany door with brass studs.  
“Here we are, my lady! I hope you enjoy your stay.” He said with a bow. “In the meantime, we are preparing the dinner for tonight. If you need our services, the maids will be waiting for the bells ringing and one of them will attend you.”  
  
“Thank you, Oswald.” Marian released Henry’s arm and turned to face him. “I’ll see you at the dinner, Henry.” She winked.  
  
Marian then walked off and entered the chamber when Oswald opened the door for her. Henry on the other hand was still perplexed at Marian’s unexplainable change of her behavior. He didn’t see like she just become another person, but he never seen that side of her before.  
  
“Now, Master Henry. Your room is right next to Maid Marian’s.” Oswald motioned to the other door, near the end of the hall. “We provided you a new set of clothes you’ll wear for tonight’s dinner.”  
  
“Thank you kindly.” Henry thanked the steward with a smile.  
  
“I’ll be on my way, we are at your disposal if you need something, Master Henry.” Oswald bowed and took his leave.  
  
Henry however stood still, looking attentively at Marian’s bedroom door. He didn’t stop asking in his mind, what’s wrong with Marian lately? A part of him wanted to go in there and talk to her for a moment at least, but he thought she must be getting some rest after the journey, so probably wouldn’t be the best idea bothering her. Even so, he felt uneasy and confused about what Marian feels about him.  
  
As far as he knew, Marian was supposed to be in love with Robin Hood, even he believed they both deserve each other. Although he couldn’t deny that he’s also in love with Marian, ever since the first time they met; but while he would love to have her by his side, he would respect her decision of who will be her lover, but that’s beside the point.  
  
He felt so lost to think how he should respond to Marian’s coquetry. Hoping he would get the chance to get all the answers at the dinner, he decided to go to his room and have a moment to relax, before getting himself ready to have a hopeful pleasant night with the Lady Marian.  
  


* * *

  
  
When night fell, Henry changed his new attire before following one of the maids to the dining room. Instead of the armor and the surcoat, he wore a golden-embellished dark-reddened doublet, fastened with a small belt, and fancy dark pants with matching boots. While he’s not used to dress elegantly, he actually felt very comfortable to wear that, which he had nothing to complain.  
  
The maid stopped in her tracks next to an arched doorway, stating that the dining room was on the other side.  
  
“Lady Marian will be here shortly, Sir.” She added.  
  
Henry gave her thanks, before getting in.  
  
The room was actually smaller than he had imagined. Instead of a long table with rows of chairs, there was a square table with only two chairs. Next to the table was a big stone fireplace, the only source of light illuminating the entire dining room.  
  
Henry decided to wait for Marian before he would get a seat at the table, standing straight in front of the door, like a knight expecting for a noble’s presence. Minutes later, the door was opened and Marian came in.  
  
She wore the same lavender-shaded color, but darker. However the style of her gown was different. Her dress had a low-cut neckline that fully reveals her ample, creamy furred cleavage. The inner collar and her chest were trimmed with gold ornaments. She also wore a pair of long-sleeved gloves and a necklace with a glimmering emerald.  
  
He was captivated that he admitted she looks even more attractive than her previous attire.  
  
“My, my, Henry. You look stunning!” Henry snapped out when Marian praised his new image.  
  
“T-Thank you, my lady. Y-You look gorgeous too.” Henry suddenly clasped his mouth, expecting she would be somewhat offended by his words, but instead she let out a gentle laugh.  
  
“Why thank you~ This was my choice to wear for tonight.” She replied cheerfully. “Now, let’s get our seats, shall we?”  
“After you, my lady.” Henry pulled a chair, allowing her to be the first to take a seat.  
  
He proceeded to sit at the table, Henry never learned how to eat like a nobleman, but he trusted his instincts, starting by placing the napkin in his lap.  
  
Suddenly, a group of cooks led by the head chef, finally arrived with the dinner served, but to his surprise, they brought a fair amount of meals; such as a bowl of green peas, hot buttered buns, a roasted turkey, a red lobster with melted butter, and for dessert an apple pie. As they placed the food on the table, his stomach began grumbling just by looking the sight of the feast.  
  
“Bon Appetit!” The head chef bowed before he and the cooks left the room.   
  
And so Henry and Marian started to serve their plates and enjoy the dinner, as the former poured Marian’s goblet with wine.  
  
“So Henry, what do you think about the manor?” Marian asked as she took a sip of the red wine.  
  
“It’s quite wonderful, my lady! I never imagined this place could be bigger! I might get lost if I ever want to go for a walk around here.”  
  
“Oh, what a coincidence you say that! That actually happened to me once, when I was young.” She responded with a small, sheepish laugh.  
  
“Wait, for real?” Henry said before taking a bite of the turkey.  
  
“One time, before my uncle had to leave for a meeting, he told me to not get out of my room until he returns. I didn’t mean to disobey him, but I just wanted to take some fresh air in the great back garden, so I decided to sneak out. I was really having a wonderful time being outside, like… it made me feel free, instead of being locked up in my room all day. Um… You know what I mean, don’t you?” Marian embarrassingly asked, thinking she was just talking nonsense.  
  
“Absolutely. I mean, sometimes I feel that way when I wanted to leave my village, to travel a bit at least. But you know, I’ve always been told that my home is the only safest place I can be.” Henry smiled solemnly, reminding himself how much his parents cared too much for his safety.  
  
Marian beamed at his comprehension before she continued.  
  
“Well, as I was saying, when I got back inside the manor, I tried to find my way back to my room. Unfortunately I couldn’t remember which way I took, even I was running randomly in the halls, before I realized I was completely lost.” She said meekly, more embarrassed to remember her teenager’s mistake.  
  
“Man, I can’t imagine how horrible it was for you. And then what happened?” Henry inquired, getting more engaged with Marian’s little story.  
  
“Thankfully one of the housemaids had found me and showed me the way back to my chamber. I was worried she might tell my uncle what I did, but to my surprise, when my uncle came to talk to her, she acted like nothing happened at all! Could you believe it?”  
  
“I guess she didn’t want to see you getting in trouble and wanted to protect you.” Henry assumed with a smile.  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought in that moment.” Marian agreed with a nod. “In the end, my uncle still doesn’t know about what happened that day.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I promise I won’t tell King Richard your secret.” Henry replied with a whisper.  
  
“Thank you. This will stay between us.” Marian giggled as she made a gesture of zipping her lips. “The point is, it would be better to ask one of the attendants to escort you somewhere. They know every corner of the manor better than us.”  
  
“Sounds fair.”  
  
As they went back to their dining, Henry felt even more relief to see Marian back to her old self; yet he didn’t neglect the important question he needed to ask, but he couldn’t bring that up to her. The reason was because he didn’t want to make her feel guilty about what happened this afternoon, for him it would be a great insult. He thought about making a simple conversation she would like to talk about.  
  
“By the way, Henry. Are you by any chance in a relationship?”  
  
Henry choked on the wine he was drinking, but avoided to spit it out in front of the lady, who was still waiting for his answer. Strangely he was going to ask about how’s her relationship with Robin Hood, but now that he was caught off guard, he was unable to change the subject.   
  
“I… Well, no. I used to flirt with any lady I could find.” Henry confessed, rubbing sheepishly the back of his head. “But those days were over after I became a knight. But, w-what about you?”   
  
It might not be the appropriate moment to make that question, but at this point, it was now or never.  
  
Marian blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting to hear that from him, but then, a genuine smile spread across her muzzle. And before Henry realized it, he almost flinched when he felt a hand rubbing across his thigh.  
  
“Well, the truth is I’m still single, but I’m still looking for a man who can be my fiancée. Someone who can make me feel special.” Marian stated suggestively as she slid her hand closer to his crotch.  
  
Henry started to sweat as he tried to ignore the sensation. It’s not like he found it unpleasant, but he still couldn’t bring himself to get excited. At first he thought she was teasing him, but when he saw the burning lust in her eyes, it was enough to make him realize she’s actually in love with him. Yet, he still couldn’t find any sense at this revelation. He still had questions unanswered.  
  
“My lady, I don’t know how to say it but… I thought you wanted Robin Hood to be your fiancée. I mean, when did you start to have feelings for me?” He replied politely, but also nervously at the same time.  
  
“Henry, don’t tell me you really forgot the day you saved me.” Marian’s smile disappeared, becoming disheartened by his cluelessness.   
  
Henry was taken aback, before he grew thoughtful to remember that day as Marian claimed. So many things happened since the rebellion though, even sometimes it was difficult for him to remember a single detail. However he finally recalled that day, the day when Marian was almost captured by Prince John’s minions. The prince intended to keep Marian as a hostage in order to lure Henry and Robin Hood. Fortunately Henry found out sooner to rescue her before something horrible would happen to her.  
  
“I remember now… I found you running away from Prince John’s men when you got out of his castle. I acted quickly to get you on my horse and escape. But then I got badly wounded when an arrow pierced on my back, and…”  
  
“Yet you held the reins to lose our pursuers. And after that, you took me to a nearby village, before you fell unconscious…” Marian leaned closer and placed her other hand on his. “I was the one who saved your life.”   
  
“Wait… you did?” Henry replied in disbelief.  
  
“While I was treating your wound, I felt there was something familiar about you, and when I took a closer look at your face, I realized you share the same traits of a young boy who was mourning at the loss of his parents…”  
  
Henry was even more confused what she’s talking about, but the moment she just reminded him the day his parents died from sickness when he was fourteen, the image of a strange cloaked girl who showed up during the funeral just cropped into his mind.  
  
Even though that girl came out of nowhere, she just came up to him and comforted him. Their bond grew stronger, each time the girl would get to see him and spend time walking together in the fields. Henry had developed feelings for her, even though she never told him about her family or where she came from, but the fact she was there for him when he needed, it was enough to trust her.  
  
One day, he decided to tell her the truth. He still remembered they were standing on top of a hill, watching the sun setting, before expressing his love to her. Sadly, the girl just ran away from him, without even responding to his confession. It goes without saying that broke his heart, and to make it worse, that was the last time he saw her.  
  
Nevertheless, he decided to move forward instead of grieving at the rejection. But as the years went by, he realized all the time he never knew her name, but the only thing he could remember about her is her snout under her cloak and her golden-brown eyes.  
  
Suddenly, something just hit him. He noticed Marian had the similar features as that cloaked girl, but that moment he saw some sort of an illusion of her rejuvenating to her teenage years, until he witness the face of the same girl.  
  
“You… Is it really you?” Henry slowly reached out, almost touching Marian’s face, conflicted to realize if she’s real or his mind was just playing tricks.  
  
Marian smiled heartedly, before she grasped his hands and let him feel the soft fur of her cheek.  
  
“I shouldn’t have left you that way, I deeply regretted doing that to you since then. I wanted to tell you the truth and say how sorry I am, but I was afraid you’d hate me forever.” The tears started to well up in her eyes. “Do… do you hate me?”  
  
“No!” Henry snapped, almost startling Marian, but he gently leaned closer until his forehead touched hers. “I would never bring myself to loathe you! In fact, I am the one who should be sorry! I should have known from the beginning, but I was such a fool! Please, give me a chance to make it up to you, so we can start over again! Anything!”  
  
Marian blinked in surprise at his boldness, but then, she licked her lips at his suggestion.  
  
“Well, there’s only one thing you can do for me…” She muttered huskily. “After the dinner, come to my chamber, when the moonlight shines through our windows.”  
  
Henry flushed his face, he already knew what she meant, but now he won’t turn back his one and last chance, as he nodded with his head.  
  


* * *

  
  
Moments later, Henry was now in his bedroom, sitting next to a desk while watching the moonlight filtering in through the window, just as Marian suggested. He still needed more time to reflect on the shocking turn of events that took place after the dinner, but right now Marian must be waiting for him.  
  
It might be too soon he accepted her offer, but at this point he had enough to be hesitated. He had come this far, to finally be with the only woman he ever loved, and he will be damned if he’s going to bail on her.  
  
Gathering all his courage, he decided to get out of his room and then made his way to the next door. As he stood in front of Marian’s door, he gulped the anxiety down his throat, before knocking.  
  
He didn’t get an answer, but then, the door was opened and Marian emerged, in a large lavender silk robe that covers her entire body, down to her legs. Yet the garment did little to hide her alluring curves of her figure, especially the outlines of her huge bosom.  
  
When Marian laid her eyes on Henry, her face grew sultry before letting out a giggle.  
  
“Glad you could make it. Come in.”   
  
Henry felt his face heating up by just hearing the gentle, but flirtatious tone of Marian’s voice, as he stepped in her chamber. Taking a deep breath, he turned around to face Marian as she closed the door, as he took a glance at her silken pillows of her backside. He noticed her smile grew mischievous, before she drew herself closer to him with a sway of her hips.  
  
“How about you strip your robe first? I want to see that body of yours I’ve been craving for.” Marian eyed hungrily at his partially exposed chest.  
  
His heart started beating rapidly and his breathing grew heavy with excitement at her request. Without any reason to be nervous, he untied the robe’s ribbon, before sliding it off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground, revealing he’s wearing nothing but a pair of braies.  
  
Marian’s eyes widened in delight at the sight of his remarkably well defined abs and his muscled chest, even her mouth gaped open that she almost drooled. But one thing that caught her undivided attention was a swollen bulge, poking through his underwear.  
  
“Oh my, I wonder how much you’ve been keeping that up.” She responded lewdly, running her tongue over her lips.  
Henry only gulped as he anticipated Marian would also undress, but apparently she was restraining herself from doing it so.  
  
“Please, take a seat over there, Henry.” She motioned to her canopy bed, with blue lace curtains hanging over the sides.  
Trying to ignore the feeling of his naked body getting cold, he walked up to the front of the bed and sat down, as Marian stood in front of him.  
  
“I know you’ve been ogling at my body since we came here, Henry. Now it’s time to give you what you’ve been dreaming for…”  
  
In that moment, her robe comes off, and finally exposed her glorious, naked sculpture before him.  
  
Henry let out a trembling gasp, gaping in awe at her cream-colored massive breasts, slightly heaving by her breathing. Her large, pink nipples sat erect on display, making them look so irresistible for the young knight. Henry continued to look down her body, praising with his eyes at her slim waist that accentuated her plumply toned stomach. Her puffy pussy was framed by well-rounded thick thighs would tempt any man to feel the softness, along her lovely long and sinuous legs.  
  
However, what left him astonished was that Marian was actually wearing a provocative bondage outfit. Consisted a pair of leather gloves and leggins, including a collar around her neck with a metal ring attached.  
  
“My God…” Henry breathed, reaching up with his arms to touch her, only to be stopped when Marian placed her hand against his torso.  
  
“Not so fast there…” Marian said teasingly.   
  
Then she pushed Henry gently, laying him down on the bed, before she was going to get herself on top of him. But Henry couldn’t help but crawl away from her; not out of fear, but to reach the headboard so he could rest his head on the pillow. He just noticed the bed was surprisingly way bigger that could fit like two or three people.  
  
Marian giggled as she continued to come closer to him like a predator, until she straddled him with her pillowy breasts pressing against his torso.  
  
Henry flinched the moment he felt her hardened nipples prodding his chest. Yet he resisted the temptation by gripping the sheets.   
  
“Are you nervous?” She purred, trailing her gloved finger down his pecs.  
  
“A... A little.” Henry stammered breathlessly, as his bulging erection was getting harder than he ever felt. “Although... I’ve been really looking forward to this…”  
  
Marian smiled as she brought her lips closer to his, with her snout almost poking on his nose.  
  
“Then allow me to give you the night you will never forget until the end of days...” And then, she captured his lips in a deep but passionate kiss.  
  
Shutting his eyes, Henry finally decided to let it go by returning the kiss, as he placed his hands on her hips to caress her soft furred skin. He was surprised he felt more skin than fur, yet he wanted to feel more.   
  
Marian let out a moan, with her body shuddering in pleasure by his touch. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to explore his mouth with fervor. Suddenly, Marian shoved her tongue inside his mouth. She even started grinding her hips against his crotch.  
  
Henry was taken aback by such an unexpected action from Marian, even it was his first time being french kissed. Then again, he never felt so aroused because of her. At this point, he realized there’s no reason to take things slowly.  
  
Running his hands down to her backside, Henry fondled both of her cheeks, but he barely could grab a handful of one of them, as if they’re like a pair of big doughs. Regardless, that didn’t stop him from giving her a gentle squeeze, earning a small squeal from Marian.  
  
“Oh Henry… You always wanted to touch my ass, hmm?” She giggled after breaking the kiss, with a string of saliva splitting between them.  
  
“Yeah, but you know, I tried to be polite with you…” Henry chuckled without taking his hands off her buttocks.  
  
“Well, in that case…” Marian trailed off as she climbed off him, leaving him a little disappointed since he wanted to keep making out with her.  
  
Before he was going to ask her what she had in mind, Marian turned around and then lowered her legs on either side of his head. He realized he was staring closely at her pussy, glistened by her wetness, before a drop of her juices just fell down to his cheek.  
  
“Show me how much you worship my ass, Henry…” Marian turned at him over her shoulder with an euphoric grin, before lowering her hips on his face.  
  
“Hmmph!” Henry’s mouth engulfed her dripping pussy, as the fervent scent of her crotch reached his nose. He started to lick all over her folds and used his hands to grope her massive glutes once again.  
  
“Aaahh~! Yes, that’s it! Don’t you dare let a single drop go to waste~!” Marian slurred salaciously, rubbing her pinkish slit all over his jaw, so she could feel his tongue going inside her.  
  
Although Henry was getting suffocated while being crushed by her heavy rump, he was so overwhelmed by her incredible bittersweet-tasting fluids, he didn’t even care if he needed to breathe. Instead he took his face deeper into her ass, slurping greedily through her inner caverns.  
  
Marian’s body began to tremble as her ecstatic moans rang out the entire room, thankfully nobody was behind the walls to hear the commotion. But before she let the intense pleasure could her mind, she noticed his erection throbbing inside his underwear, as she could hear Henry’s muffled grunts of discomfort.  
  
She let out a giggle as she caressed his erection through the fabric of his underwear.  
  
“Aw, you poor thing~ You must be in a lot of pain… Let me help you with that.”   
  
Grasping the waistband of his braies, Marian slid the underwear down over his calves, before she let out a gasp when Henry’s cock finally sprang out from its prison, slightly batting her lecherous snout.   
  
“Oh my goodness!” Marian gasped, witnessing his 10-inch glory growing and twitching before her eyes.  
  
She licked her lips, before grasping his fully hardened length, she could even feel the whole member pulsating in the palm of her hand. Her mouth watered at the sight of the small drop of pre-cum oozing out of his tip.  
  
“This is my very first time I get to see a human cock… It looks so delicious~” She began stroking his throbbing shaft, before sticking out her tongue and licked over the glans.  
  
She hummed in delight after getting the first taste of his cum, while it was quite salty, it was actually sweet for her palate. Her lips pressed against his tip before starting to suck his pecker.  
  
Henry groaned into Marian’s pussy as his whole body flinched, after feeling the sudden warm contact of her mouth around his member. Deciding to return the favor, he hooked his arms around her waist and shoved his face deeper into her bottom, sucking all of her leaking juices, while the tip of his nose poked against her pucker. Then ran his tongue over her pink pearl above her cooch.  
  
“Hmmmphh~!” Marian cried out when she felt her loins sizzling with excitement, without letting his cock slip out of her lips.   
  
As her libido was out of control, she swallowed a few inches of his dick deeper into her mouth, with her tongue slithering across his length. As Marian lowered down onto his crotch, her breast mushed against his thighs, which Henry responded with a pleasant moan.  
  
Her other hand wandered down to his scrotum and then fondled his walnut-sized balls with delicacy. Marian had grown addicted to the taste of Henry’s cock, as she ferociously devoured back and forth onto his member, until she already took the rest of it into her mouth.  
  
“Hhaaah! Oh God! I can’t take it anymore! I’m going to cum!” Henry pulled his head away from her cunt to give her a warning.  
  
Marian’s eyes shot wide open, before releasing his rod out of her mouth and looked back over her shoulder at him with an exhilarated look.   
  
“Yes! Give me your cum, Henry! But don’t stop what you’re doing! I also want to give you my cum!” She cried out in ecstasy, before swallowing his meaty cock again, but more aggressively that she was making loud and lecherous noises.  
  
Feeling the imminent orgasm surging up through his body, Henry continued to eat out her moistened cunt raggedly, while he kept gripping on her buttcheeks. He slightly bucked his hips upwards to get his dick further into her throat.  
  
“Mmphm… Auugh… Hmmph!” Marian gagged softly with her eyes rolled up, feeling her throat muscles stretching out by the girth of Henry’s member.  
  
With a raspy growl, Henry already reached his limit before releasing a fair amount of his seed into her mouth. His body began to convulse as he was unleashing the climax he was holding back for a while.   
  
“Mmmmmmppppphhhhh!” Marian whimpered as her cheeks puffed out, trying to consume all the spunk her lover was pumping. She made sure not to spill a single drop of his man cream out of her lips, making audible gulps that would arouse Henry.  
  
Simultaneously, Henry didn’t stop sucking her cunt when Marian was humping herself against his face. And the next thing he knew, he heard Marian’s muffled scream, before he felt her insides getting tight around his tongue, and then she started to spill her female juices on his mouth.  
  
For the first time he began to taste the incredible sweetness of her fluids, as he drank everything she was spurting out.   
  
Marian drew her head back with her mouth still latched around the broad head of his cock. She gave him a hard suck to drink all what was left of Henry’s tasty sperm. And then with a ‘mhwap!’, she finally released his dick. Though she still felt his lips between her legs, causing her body to shudder in delight; but she decided to let Henry catch his breath, as she lifted her backside off his head.  
  
“Whoa… Marian… That was… Holy shit…” Henry panted, with his stubble soaked with the remains of Marian’s fluids.   
  
He thought about taking a moment to rest, but that didn’t help Marian’s dripping pussy was still hanging above him. It was such an arousing view for him that he couldn't just turn his gaze away from it. Consequently, his mind succumbed to the impure desire of feeling her forbidden entrance, to make her feel ashamed for her deviant behaviour.  
  
As Marian brought her attention back to his virile member, to her surprise, she noticed it was getting stiffer and twitching, until it became harder and erect, just like moments ago. She was under the impression Henry would be a little exhausted after releasing a first load, but now she’s more curious to know how long he can endure.  
  
Feeling her vaginal lips quivering for more, she crawled forward on fours, overwhelmed with eagerness that made her body shiver. Henry sat bolt upright and watched Marian showing off her fleshy rear with a hungry look in his eyes, but he had more attention to her drenched womanhood.  
  
A seductive smile etched over Marian’s gorgeous features, before she spread her fleshy folds wide open with her fingers, giving him a clear view of her soggy pink passage.  
  
“Henry… I can’t take it anymore. I want you to make love to me” She spoke smoothly, shaking her hips side to side that made her backside wriggle. “Come on~ Are you gonna leave your princess like that?”  
  
Henry gritted his teeth, getting a little fed up Marian was teasing him over and over again, ever since the beginning, but what she didn’t know was that he had a little payback waiting for her.   
  
Getting on his knees, Henry took position behind her, as he placed a hand on one of her fat buttcheeks, making her squirming at his physical contact. Taking a hold of his rod, Henry rubbed his thick pole between the groove of her apple-bottom to cover his genital with her female juices.  
  
Marian’s gasps became more and more aroused, but at the same time grew impatient and she humped her lower body against his pelvis.   
  
Growling huskily at her greediness, Henry pressed the tip of his sword against the throat of her scabbard, and with a deep breath, he drove his lubricated cock through her canal of flesh. He couldn’t hold back a gasp, greatly blissful to feel her compressive innards clenching tightly around his prick.  
  
“Hhhyyyyaaaaaahhh~!” Marian reared her head back and wailed with her body trembling.  
  
Before Henry thought he was hurting her, he saw more of her juices squirting out of her twat, before feeling her womanly warm cavern getting soft and slippery.  
  
“M-Marian… did you just…” He remained completely froze that he didn’t pull himself away from her.  
  
The princess kept squirming, with her hands gripping the sheets. “Forgive me… I couldn’t resist…” She wheezed before turning back to him, with tears welling up in her eyes. "I’m so happy this is finally happening... Please, don’t you stop from there... Give me more of your cock!”  
  
His heart skipped a beat, and without hesitation, Henry effortlessly plunged his manhood deeper into her front hole, until his pelvis rested on her buttocks. Marian let out another moan of delight at the sensation of fullness in her fertile depths. And as Henry took a brief moment to collect himself, he started to unleash his lustfulness and fucked his princess in heart’s content.  
  
“Hhhaaahhh~! Yes~!” Marian wailed out, full in euphoria, as she felt her insides expanding by the hardness of his meat stick.  
  
She wagged her fluffy tail excitedly, before it clasped around his waist. Henry almost shivered when her fur touched his skin, but he took the gesture kindly, which prompted him to increase the pace of his thrusts.  
  
He found himself staring at her pair of buttcheeks shaking each time his body slapped against her rump. Out of instinct, he raised his right hand, before bringing it down and slapped her on one of her round orbs.  
  
Marian’s eyes widened the moment she felt the painful, yet evenly pleasant, stinging in her backside. "Hhhiiieeeeehhh~!"  
She shrieked with her arched back, loosely hanging her tongue out of her mouth. "Yes! Spank me! Punish me for being such an indecent woman!"  
  
With a groan of acknowledgment at her scandalous request, Henry spanked her supple flesh again and again, enjoying the sight of her ass wiggling around. And taking a hold on her hips, he kept plowing her harder, as the sound of their skins slapping each other echoed throughout the room, along the constant cries and moans from Marian.  
  
She met his thrusts by pushing her hips backwards against his abdomen, taking his rod further to the neck of her womb. Her full-sized knockers started swinging back and forth, as her nipples rubbed the cloth of the blanket.   
  
“Fuck… You’re really such a fucking pervert princess!” He grunted hoarsely as he felt her love tunnel clamping down on his dick with so much pressure, though it didn’t stop him to give her another spanking.   
  
He bent his upper frame over Marian’s sculptured body, with his arms reaching around her bosom. Henry then grabbed her springy tits with his hands and fondled them, as her nipples jutted out between his fingers.   
  
“Ooooohhh~! Henry - Haahh! - how did you know my nipples are sensitive? Mmmhhnn!” Marian whimpered with her hands clutching the bed sheets.  
  
Henry leaned closer to her and whispered to her ear. “Let's just say I learned how to make a woman yield to me…” He nuzzled his face to the crook of her neck.  
  
Marian's eyes were rolled up, adoring the way Henry was brushing his lips along her delicate skin, as he kept hammering down on her rear. Her vigorous ecstasy was too much to bear that she was losing her strength to keep herself up, as well her consciousness of her surroundings.   
  
Noticing Marian’s face distorted with pure pleasure, Henry reached his hand around her neck and brought her face closer to him, before pressing his lips to her.   
  
“Mmmmmhhhhnnnnnn!” Marian mewled into his mouth, as they both rolled their tongues around each other.  
  
Henry’s pelvis smacked loudly against her bouncy butt, with his scrotum slapping down against her wet folds. As he continued french kissing Marian, he kept pinching and twisting her tits. Since they were still embraced, they could perceive the heat on their sweaty bodies, but they grew very fond of it that they would never want to be separated.  
  
After a few more minutes of their love making, the tension boiling up in his being warned him for his next climax.  
  
“M-Marian! Unggh! I’m coming again! Do you want me to pull it out?” He asked softly as he broke the kiss.   
  
“No! Don’t! I want you to cum inside me!” The princess pleaded, keeping his face closer to her with her hand cupped on his cheek. “Cum inside me, Henry! Please!” She closed her eyes and locked her lips with him again.   
  
A part of him was unsure due to his fear of getting her pregnant, but the excitement instantly shook the thought out of his mind. In the end, he was more focused on satisfy her needs.   
  
Gathering all his energy for his last thrust, Henry howled out of his lungs and drove his cock deeper in her cervix, before releasing his second load inside her womb. He held Marian closely to him as he kept pumping his load, but he didn’t realize he was squeezing her boobs so hard.  
  
“Mmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnn~!” Marian let out another orgasm with a bit of pain, but the truth is his roughness excited her even more.  
  
After Henry finished unloading the last ropes of his spunk, he decided to let her go and pulled his dick out of her cunt. Marian slumped down on her bed, with her backside sticking up in the air. As Henry recovered his breath, he watched a small spurt of his cum dribbling out of her gaping tunnel, staining the blankets with the viscous liquid.  
  
He laid back down on the bed with a sigh of relief, with his head resting on the pillow, completely worn out after his climax. At this moment he wasn’t even sure if he would like to keep doing this. Probably Marian must be also exhausted, since she put all of her energy into her orgasm.  
  
He was going to close his eyes, but then he almost jumped when he felt a sudden suction on the head of his member. He looked down and saw Marian slurping over his flaccid dick, staring lustfully at him.  
  
“M-Marian?” Henry let out a groan while Maria was cleaning his manhood drenched with her juices.  
  
“We’re not done yet, my love…” She purred as she pecked the tip of his penis.  
  
Henry was too tired to feel excited, but he couldn’t hold back the thrilling sensation of her tongue running along his member, while her hand was gently stroking his shaft. It felt so incredibly good that his dick was starting to get harder again.  
  
Marian hummed delightfully when she felt his meat growing bigger in her mouth, before releasing his cock now cleansed. Then she inched closer to Henry and positioned herself on top of him, placing her legs around his waist. As she bent straight, Henry followed the motion of her fat breasts bouncing slightly with his eyes.   
  
Her naked body covered in sweat glistened by the glow of the moonlight through the curtains, as she rested her sparkling eyes on him, with a hint of insatiable hunger behind her look.   
  
“Now it’s my turn to ride you…” She cooed perversely as her tail began to wag.   
  
Henry was speechless, for a moment he got her completely under his thumb, and now it seems like they’re exchanging the roles. However, he couldn’t help but find that kind of position very… appealing. To have a woman on top of him is something he never imagined, yet he was intrigued to find out how this would feel.   
  
Lifting her hips slightly, Marian slid her gloved hand under her groin and grasped his member, lining it up to her cum-soaked pussy. And without taking a second, she lowered her posterior and shoved Henry’s entire length within her soaking wet tunnel once again.  
  
“Aaaaahhhh!” She moaned with her tongue stuck out of her mouth, spending a moment to feel her inner walls clenching around his throbbing organ. She could even feel his cock going further than the last time.  
  
Then she proceeded to slam her hips back and forth against him, smacking his upper thighs with her bottom. She progressively picked up her pace with her movements, as her cries of pleasure grew louder like a siren from the seas. The bed started to creak audibly each time she was pounding herself onto his meat.   
  
Henry gasped and moaned excitedly, he never thought it would be so arousing to have Marian bouncing up and down on his lap while riding him. Reaching his hands down, he placed them around her waist, before rocking his hips gently upward, since he was pushed down by the weight of her thighs.   
  
As he caught the sight of her sizable breasts swaying rhythmically, his mind was succumbed with the temptation to feel her soft globes. He reached up and sunk his fingers into the thick meat of her buxom chest. Marian screamed joyfully and arched her back facing up towards the ceiling.   
  
Henry gasped breathlessly when he felt his member getting strangled by her compressing walls. Even so, he kept fondling her tits as he continued thrusting his rod inside her. Marian was brought back to reality by the stirring sensation in her sacred garden, before she looked down longingly at him, with her hands flattening on his bare chest.  
  
And then, she leaned down and hung her huge melons over his head, as she proceeded to roll her hips against his waist. At that moment, Henry watched her perky pink nipples dangling in front of his face, tempting him to have a taste of them. He licked his lips, before he leaned closer and latched his mouth into one of her teats.   
  
“Ooohh! Yes Henry! Suck them! Suck them!” Marian mewled and placed her hand on the back of his head, running her fingers affectionately through his hair.  
  
He thrust his hips further into her womanhood as he continued sucking her breast like a baby, he even used his teeth to nibble around her nub. Marian began to furiously rub herself against him, as his rod slid in and out of her cunt. She was panting heavily like a heated bitch, as her wide buttcheeks slapped noisily on his waist.  
  
Henry moaned into her breast, before switching to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. But all of a sudden, he felt something creamy spurting inside his mouth, but the sweet flavor made him realize it was her breast milk. No wonder why Marian wanted to breastfeed him so bad.  
  
Nonetheless he had no time to be shocked the fact Marian could lactate, so he continued to drink her milk, as he felt the head of his cock already penetrating the cervix while Marian was riding him harder. It was now a matter of minutes before he's going to reach his limit.  
  
Freeing the nipple off his mouth, as some of her milk sprinkled on his face, he laid down so he could meet Marian's lascivious expression. She stared back at him, and he could've sworn by looking behind her eyes, she wants him to cum inside her again. But she was unaware Henry had another idea.  
  
Trailing his hands down her legs, Henry hooked his arms under her knees. The excitement on Marian's face vanished, and before she noticed, Henry used all his strength to carry her, as his member was pulled out of her love tunnel.   
  
Marian yelped in surprise as he turned over and laid her back on the bed. She soon realized Henry got her pinned beneath him, as he hauled her legs around his waist. She bit her lower lip anxiously, but to see him taking her in missionary position, she could feel her vaginal muscles trembling eagerly.   
  
“Henry…”  
  
Before Marian’s words would come out of her mouth, Henry aimed his stone-hard mast, drenched with her juices, directly to her cum-coated spongy entrance. And then with a powerful thrust, he buried his manhood in her battered pussy.  
  
Marian howled loudly with her face melting with pure bliss, feeling Henry’s whole length hammering deeper inside her and pushing through her cervix. Out of all the kinds of pleasure she was feeling, this one had to be the most intense that she ever felt. Even her mind was going blank as the only thing she could think of was the desire of being ravaged by Henry even more.  
  
Henry held her legs up by his arms and he continued hammering his pelvis into her skin, as her legs dangled into the air every time he collided his body into her own. He noticed more milk squirting out of her tits, and without forethought, he placed his hands on her breasts and started squeezing them to draw more of her breast milk.   
  
“Hhhaahh! Aaagghh! Aaaah! Don’t stop~! Fuck me harder!” Marian cried out merrily, shedding tears of exhilaration.  
  
More determined to fulfill her wishes, Henry crawled up her body, until his hips pressed against her haunches, and put more effort into his thrusts. Both their faces were now inches away from each other, enough to feel their breaths and notice they’re creased with sweat; they stare intently at each other, before Henry crashed his lips to hers, as he kept milking her with his hands.   
  
“Mmhhm! Mmm! Mheenry~!” Her cries were muffled inside his mouth, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Her legs were locked around his waist, clinging onto him for dear life. Henry was almost taken by surprise, realizing Marian now had him in a breath taking embrace, yet he had nothing to complain, instead he was pleased by her gesture. He continued licking Marian’s tongue while grinding his crotch into her snatch vigorously.   
  
Unfortunately, his seconds were counting down when he felt the pressure building up in his nutsack.   
  
“Marian… I’m coming again!” Henry groaned sharply after he pulled his lips away from her, staring intently at Marian.   
Her eyes widened, before her face grew distorted with excitement. “Yes! Do it! Fill my naughty pussy with your tasty milk!” She begged. Henry could see the little hearts glowing in her irises.  
  
Henry’s breathing grew heavier, and as he placed both hands on either side of her shoulders, even with her tucked up legs still crossed around his sides, he pounded his whole body steadily into her pelvis, plowing Marian at a rapid-fire pace with his balls slapping against her twitching butthole.  
  
Marian’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, with her tongue slobbering out of her mouth as the drool cascaded down the sides of her opened jaw. She kept begging Henry to release his hot, white gravy inside her, yet her words became incoherent since she was already lost in arousal.   
  
“Oh God… Oh fuck… Marian… Aaah! I love you! I fucking love you Marian!” Henry let out a war cry, and with his balls throbbing, he finally let loose the last batch of his cum into her womb.   
  
“I love you too Henry!” Marian tossed her head back onto her pillow and moaned on top of her lungs when she already reached her climax. “HYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~!”  
  
Her whole body convulsed with a great sense of sexual relief, but she didn’t let him go from her grasp, so she could feel the loads of his luscious, white juice filling her up. However, her meat vase couldn’t handle such a large quantity of his cum, which began to overflow through her warm depths. As the result, some globs of spunk leaked out from her pussy’s inner walls, even with Henry’s cock still plugged in.  
  
Henry was gasping for breath, incredibly exhausted that his face was already drenched in sweat, but also he could feel the breast milk spraying underneath his chest. He looked down to see Marian’s face filled with crippling pleasure. Leaning closer to her, he cupped his hand on her face and pressed his lips against hers, which Marian happily returned it.  
  
A few minutes later, Henry had finished draining the last drop of his sperm, before sliding out his member from her battered fuckhole. At that moment, his excessive seed came oozing out of her cunt, splattering her bed with cum and fluids.   
  
Releasing a heavy sigh of relief, he rolled onto his back and collapsed next to Marian. Even though he was reduced to exhaustion, a thought in his mind brought him back to his full awareness. He just finally claimed Marian’s virginity, but what will happen if Marian gets pregnant? How would King Richard feel once he found out Henry and Marian were now in a relationship?   
  
Suddenly, Marian crawled on top of him, as she swung her leg over his hips, snapping him out of his self-absorbed fears.   
“My, we’re in such a mess, aren’t we?” Marian giggled as she looked over her bed with its blankets strewn everywhere and soiled with fluids and sweat.  
  
Henry smiled in amusement at her statement, but then it vanished when he noticed the leaking cum between her legs, reminding him about his apprehension. Even while Marian was pecking on his cheek, it was not enough to reassure him. He decided to open up his anxiousness to her.  
  
“Marian… Please tell me… What’s gonna happen to us?”  
  
Marian stopped kissing him and sat up with a puzzled look. “What do you mean?”  
  
“What’s gonna happen to us if you get pregnant because of me?” He turned to express his discomfort to her. “It’s just… I really want to spend my life with you, and I would be happy if you’ll carry my child, but what if your uncle doesn’t accept this? I mean, aren’t you supposed to be engaged with someone else? And what about-” A finger pressed against his lips, silencing his blabber.  
  
Henry turned his attention back to Marian, seeing her face softened with understanding, yet a small smile plastered on her face.   
  
“Oh Henry, what made you think my uncle allowed you to come with me? It’s not because of your job as my bodyguard, was because he trusts you. And he needs you to take care of me, even if I’ll end up carrying your child.” She caressed her gloved hand across Henry’s face.  
  
“Wait, you mean…” Henry remained stunned as he realized what Marian actually meant.  
  
Marian smiled brightly, before kissing softly on his lips “You don’t need to worry about our future Henry, instead you should cherish the moment we’re now spending together, after all these years we’ve been apart. Besides, it would take you a lot of time and effort to get me pregnant…” She narrowed her eyes and ran her tongue over her lips mischievously.   
  
Henry's breath caught in his throat, gulping down a lump in his throat. Suddenly he started to feel aroused, even his troubled thoughts immediately vanished after Marian put his mind at rest.   
  
“I guess you’re right. Thanks for telling me all of this, Marian.” He responded brightly, before letting out a yawn.  
  
“We should get to sleep.” Marian replied as she lied down next to him, hugging him closer against her naked body. “From tomorrow we still have fun to do around here… Even I have more secrets to show you... ” She whispered into his ear.  
  
Henry shivered at her suggestion, but then he grew a smirk across his mouth. He shared a deep passionate good-night kiss with her, as he reached around her waist with his arm to fondle her big, soft ass. He used his other hand to swing a blanket over them.  
  
“I love you Marian…” He mumbled and leaned his head on her head.  
  
“I know… I love you too, Henry.” Marian sighed blissfully as she nuzzled her snout against his neck.  
  
They both huddled together, closed their eyes and their minds slowly drifted into a profound and peaceful sleep. Happiness filled on Marian’s face by receiving the warmth from the bodyguard, who now has become her future fiancée.


End file.
